Kaitlyn, Kirsten, and the Philosopher's Stone
by wemakeourownmountains
Summary: My version of the 'Harry is a twin' idea. Kaitlyn and Kirsten are the Girls Who Lived. When the Dursley's drop them on a doorstep, they are adopted by Callidora Longbottom. How will living with her affect them? Who will their friends be? What house will they be in? AU - Independant!Powerful'Harry'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Yes, I am alive. I am currently re-editing my stories on this account and (hopefully) continuing them. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/followed/favourite/enjoyed. I hope you like the edited versions and what I have planned for the future of Kaitlyn and Kirsten.**

**ALERT: This will be a independent!powerful!slightly dark!Potters story. They won't be evil, but they will not be all sunshine, rainbows, and light magic.**

**However, that's in books to come! On with the edited version! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Callidora Longbottom was an older woman who lived on Number 17, Magnolia Crescent in Little Whinging, Surrey. She was a kind woman who kept to herself for the most part, but sometimes would babysit for the Smith' next door, or take the mail in for Mrs. Avery when she went on one of her many package holidays. Callidora loved to tend her rose or herb garden when it wasn't too hot, or go for a drive through the country. She seemed to all the neighbours a kindly woman – which she was.

Callidora, however, had a secret. She was a witch, and not just any witch. She happened to be descended from a very prestigious pure-blood line – the Blacks. Callidora also happened to be one of the last survivors of the family – her sisters Charis and Cedrella had died many years before, as had her husband, Harfang. Her children, Pandora and Declan, had left long ago, and she never saw her grandchildren for one simple reason: Callidora and her children were on different sides of the war.

Callidora had had a revelation years ago – Voldemort was wrong, but so was Dumbledore. Thus, no matter which side her family was on, she was still on another side. There were few who believed like Callidora, and she knew it would have been easier to just compromise her ethics and pick the best path – which would be Dumbledore. However, Callidora simply wasn't that kind of person.

At 74, Callidora was still relatively young for a witch. She looked at the most around sixty, and had no problems getting around – thanks to potions. She never told anyone on Magnolia her real age – they would be hard-pressed to believe it anyway – and no one ever asked. Callidora was happy. Perhaps bored and lonely some of the time, but relatively happy.

On the day our story begins Callidora was about to go out and do a little shopping. As she drove through the streets of Little Whinging, she noticed a lot more witches and wizards on the streets than normal – and they weren't even bothering to hide themselves! Cloaks here and there, owls flying hither-pither…Was there some event she had missed?

As Callidora approached Harrods from the parking lot, she noticed none other than Hestia Jones, a good friend of hers that was on the 'Neque' (as they called it) side of the war as well.

"Hestia!" Callidora called in greeting, walking over to the black-haired witch.

"Hello Callidora!" replied Hestia, smiling and bouncing over to her. "I haven't seen you in months! Have you celebrated yet? You can join Hester, Henry, and I tonight, if you want," Callidora frowned – celebrated what? But Hestia ploughed on. "We're planning to watch the fireworks on the roof of our building in Diagon Alley and then maybe go to–"

"Hestia!" Callidora broke in. Hestia tended to talk a lot when she got excited. "What are you talking about? Celebrate what?"

Hestia's dark green eyes grew wide. "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Callidora demanded.

"Well, it's the reason everyone's out like this!" Hestia cried happily, gesturing to the small groups of witches and wizards in the surrounding area. "It's the most wonderful thing to happen in decades!"

"What is it, Hestia?" Callidora cried in frustration. The suspense was getting to her.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead!" Hestia nearly screamed, hugging a stunned Callidora. Nearby groups clapped and cheered as well, while hapless Muggles watched in confusion.

"He's gone – really – really _gone_?" Callidora stuttered. It was one of the rare moments when the normally composed and calm woman was completely rattled. Hestia pulled back, her eyes sparkling at Callidora as the older woman stuttered for a moment, "B-but – but _how_?"

At this question, Hestia's face darkened and her smile fell.

"The Potters." She informed sadly. "Their twin daughters – Kaitlyn and Kirsten. He came to their house, to kill the Potters, I suppose, and when he tried to kill the girls…he couldn't. I suppose the spell backfired or something of the sort, but in any case he was destroyed. Kaitlyn and Kirsten lived, though, and now they have these marks on their foreheads – Kaitlyn's is a star, I think, and Kirsten's is a lightning bolt. I believe they're being sent to live with some Muggle relatives, but anyway that's why everyone is in such a state. The Potter twins are the Girls Who Lived!"


	2. Chapter 2

**[This chapter was updated as of 5/27/13]**

**Chapter Two**

"ARGH!" screamed Petunia Dursley as she opened Number Four's door to set out the milk bottles. There lay two bundles of blankets on the doorstep – two bundles with _faces._

At her scream, the babies began to cry.

"What is it? What's going on?" demanded Vernon Dursley, rushing out of the house wearing a towel and half a face full of shaving cream.

"Look!" screamed Petunia. "It's – it's _her _children!"

"Her – you mean–" here Vernon paused, glancing up and down the street. Various neighbours were poking their heads outside, wondering at the commotion.

"Here – let's take them inside," suggested Petunia quickly. "Don't want the neighbours to talk."

"Right you are," agreed Vernon, grabbing one of the girls and shutting the door firmly behind Petunia.

The babies were crying loudly now, and Petunia unwrapped the two from their blankets, noting the letter inside and keeping hold of it, then nearly dropped both of them in one of Dudley's playpens.

"That should hold them," she said, "Look at this, Vernon,"

She showed him the letter, which more or less told the Dursleys that they were supposed to raise the brats – Kaitlyn and Kirsten – as their own. Petunia and Vernon laughed.

"Where should we drop them?" asked Vernon after a moment.

"We'll just go a few streets over – Magnolia Crescent, perhaps," suggested Petunia. "And leave them on someone else's doorstep. We'll put a note with their names with them, and in however many years' time when they have to go to that _freak _school, it'll be that poor sap's problem."

"Agreed," said Vernon. "I'll take them tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**[This chapter was updated as of 5/27/13]**

**Chapter Three**

Callidora got back fairly early that night – for one of Hestia's parties, that is. She locked her car and walked up the pathway to Number 17's front door leisurely, taking time to smell her blooming roses and look up at the stars for a moment. The world just seemed so sweeter with _him _gone.

In the dark, Callidora could barely make out two small bundles on the step. As she neared closer cautiously, drawing her wand just in case, Callidora suddenly realized what they were. She gasped, dropping her purse in surprise.

The bundles were babies

Luckily, her sharp intake of breath hadn't woken the sleeping children. She crept closer, and noticed a bit of paper attached to one of their chests. A quick note was scribbled in sloppy cursive:

_The brunette is named Kaitlyn Jamie Potter, the other is Kirsten Lily Potter. They are unwanted here, and now they're your problem._

Callidora huffed in annoyance towards whomever had written the letter, before the names caught up with her.

Surely – surely these couldn't be…?

But as she leaned closer, the old woman could make out the marks on Kaitlyn's and Kirsten's foreheads – a star and lightning bolt.

_Ten years later._

"Kaitlyn Jamie!" Kirsten Potter called, stamping her foot. "Come _on_! We're going to be late for school!"

"But I can't find my history book!" the brunette called back from upstairs, frantically searching her room white and gold bedroom.

"It's in the fish tank, remember?!" called Kirsten in frustration, starting to bang her head against the living room wall. Their grandmother was out at her part-time job at the local history museum, and they had to leave for school within two minutes to have any hope of getting there on time.

"Oh, right!" Kaitlyn remembered, running over to the bookcase to the left of the window. In a large gap between shelves of books was a fish tank.

"Sorry Carp, Orca, Harry. Leo, don't chew on that – it's plastic! Look out Tapioca! C'mon, Cleopatra, _move_!"

Finally Kaitlyn managed to shoo all the fish out of the way and pull out the plastic bag containing her history book. She shook the book free of the wet bag and ran down the stairs, cramming it into her _Dreamstone _backpack.

Kirsten was still banging her head into the wall when her twin finished descending the stairs. Kaitlyn grabbed a hold of her sister's hand, pulling her out the door mid-whack. They both jumped onto the scooter they shared – a Tom Lutzenberger Series 2 Lambretta. It was yellow, had two small seats, and could go as much as twenty five miles an hour. The twins' Grandma had gotten it for them when they were eight and she started working at the museum. It would save them from having to take the school bus for the short two miles to their primary school. Today was Kirsten's turn to drive, hence her eagerness to leave on time. She didn't like to drive fast.

It was unseasonably warm for February – around seventy or so degrees. For some reason the scooter seemed to move a lot faster today, and the twins managed to make it just before the first bell rang.

It seemed like another normal day…

)(

Something you should know about Kaitlyn and Kirsten Potter is that strange things seemed to happen around them.

Once a teacher insulted a girl in their class that they liked. The teacher's hair somehow turned bright pink. Another time at a sleep away camp a girl cut off Kaitlyn's long, dark brown ponytail in her sleep. Somehow, by morning, her hair had completely grown back. The following morning while they were swimming in a nearby lake, a large, rude girl named Gretchen Beauregard had climbed up into a tree over where Kirsten and Kaitlyn were swimming and was poised to jump right on top of Kirsten. Just as Gretchen let go of the tree, Kirsten disappeared and somehow reappeared ten feet away.

After all these strange events – coupled with the fact that the twins loved to read, Kirsten loved to write poetry, and Kaitlyn loved to sketch things – it's not much of a surprise that most of the children in their class didn't like the Potter twins. In fact, Gretchen Beauregard and the rest of the gang – Dudley Dursley (their fat leader), Veronica Bailey, Nicole Clarke, Piers Polkiss, and Malcolm Owens – would actively seek out and tease or pester Kaitlyn and Kirsten. The only people in the class who spoke to them were Hugo Powers and Jeff Holmes, and they were more acquaintances than anything else.

Hugo was a chubby boy with glasses, and Jeff was a thin, scrawny boy who rarely spoke or even looked up. They obviously didn't want to be targeted more by associating with the twins, and frankly Kaitlyn and Kirsten couldn't blame them.

Today, however, was about to get both worse and better at the same time…

)(

Class was uneventful for the most part until their teacher announced that they had a new student, Sally Smith. She was a slightly chubby girl with medium brown hair that fell a few inches from her shoulders, kind green eyes, and an oval face. Kaitlyn and Kirsten thought that Sally seemed like someone they would get along with – she was a bookworm, just like the twins.

The Potters stayed a few minutes late before the break to help Mrs. Richardson clean up from their arts and crafts assignment. By the time they started to walk to the playground, everyone was already there and the sidewalk was deserted.

Until…

"Hey, Potter!" called a voice from behind one of the buildings. Kaitlyn and Kirsten stopped, surprised, and saw that it was Dursley, Beauregard, Bailey, Clarke, Polkiss, and Owens.

The twins exchanged a look. This couldn't be good.

"Dursley…" Kirsten responded slowly. The gang was forming in a loose circle around them. This _definitely _wasn't going to be good.

"Hey, _freaks_," said Beauregard venomously. "Not to busy reading to join the _normal _people doing _normal _things today?"

"Reading is normal!" defended Kaitlyn. "People read all the time!"

"Maybe if you gits knew how, you wouldn't be so jealous that we can." Added Kirsten.

That was when they attacked.

Before today, Dursley, Beauregard, and the rest of the gang had never done anything physical to the twin other then the occasional hair-pulling, poking, and pinching. Now, however, they were really going at it. Apparently Dursley, Polkiss, and Owens didn't observe the _'No hitting girls'_ rule, because they were definitely not pulling punches – literally.

Kaitlyn and Kirsten tried to fight back, naturally, but they were outnumbered. Just about the time that Kaitlyn got a good punch in on Beauregard and Kirsten kneed Owens hard between the legs, a voice yelled, "Stop this right now!"

It was Mrs. Richardson, accompanied by Sally Smith.

"What is wrong with the six of you?" she cried angrily, looking at the gang. "Fighting like this during school time, completely unprovoked! What kind of example does that set for the younger students?"

"But it wasn't us!" cried Dursley, limping heavily on a non-existent injury. "Those Potter twins attacked us!"

"No we didn't!" yelled Kaitlyn and Kirsten at the same time.

"No need to make up stories, Mr. Dursley," said Mrs. Richardson, glaring. "Miss Smith saw the whole thing – you are all in _huge_ trouble for this. Now, go to the headmaster's office now. I will be there in a moment."

The gang glared at the twins angrily as the stomped off, still cradling their injuries – real and fake. Kaitlyn and Kirsten looked a bit worse for wear as well – Kirsten had a black eye, a sore arm from Dursley jacking it up behind her back, and a split lip. Kaitlyn thought that she might have a few jammed fingers from punching Beauregard, and her ankle was throbbing terribly.

But as they looked at Sally Smith and she smiled back at them, they thought that maybe, just maybe, they had their very first friend.


End file.
